HTTP Live Streaming is a protocol for transferring an unbounded stream of multimedia data (often called a “HTTP Live media stream”). To provide content via a HTTP Live media stream, a client device may first obtain an index for the HTTP Live media stream. The index includes an ordered listing of segmented media files and informational tags corresponding to the content. The client device uses the index to request the segmented media files. The client device requests the segmented media file listed first in the index and then continues, in order, down the list to provide the content.